


just to see you

by scat_hotel_kaulitz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bill loses it, Desire, Desperation, Erection, Graphic Description, M/M, Need, Panting, Piss, Voyeurism, Watching, Wetting, crazy driving, cute Tom, needy Bill, sexual tones, sexy Bill, urge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scat_hotel_kaulitz/pseuds/scat_hotel_kaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to see Bill piss</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to see you

I leaned back in my car seat a bit, shifting slowly to push my butt and hips forward. My leg was doing a tango. Yes I had to pee. It was dire. I was close to desperate and I was sweating already. We were in the car, the convertible with the roof off, heading to the mall. Of all places... Tom was driving us leisurely and blasting out Samy D tracks making my head spin.

"Oooh." I released that sound out of desperation and crossed my ankles, bouncing my knees as my hips twisted violently. The full liquid weight in me pounded and throbbed from my slight movements making me groan loudly again and toss my head back, panting.  
Tom's eyes darted over to me and over the blaring noise of the car stereo and the breezy air he asked, "like this one? It's my favourite of his."

And then his eyes took in the sight of me squirming; I want to hide away. Or I want to punch him right now. I glanced towards him desperately and needily, showing him what's wrong before he can ask me which he'd be stupid to try. My hands were clutching my crotch, done trying to hide it. Tom looked somewhat taken aback and embarrassed. His wide eyes flicked back to the road then at me again momentarily. Then back to the road.

"Bill! Fuck! You need to go?" He said making me scream in my mind.

"No shit... asslock." I replied and hunched over, sweating hard and holding myself tightly with my eyes firmly shut. My teeth nibbled on my lower lip as waves of need pulsed hard and fast. Tom was watching me again I could feel it.

"Get your eyes on the road!" I cried out as a wave hit me so sudden and so fierce that it pushed to my tip and a spurt of pee sprayed out. "Ahh!" I gasped hotly and tossed my head back, writhing damn madly in the seat and holding myself so tight. My thighs trembled and my legs twisted around each other like fucking vines.  
"Bill it's fine! I'm looking! I'm going to drive us to the supermarket instead! There's bathrooms there.. where you can g-go.." he sounds all flustered and nervous and I let out a damn moan and just managed to stem another spurt of urine this minute. "Fuck, shit please no! Don't go to a supermarket, Tom there's people there!" I was losing my cool now it was only a matter of time before I... Lost something else. Control. _No not that please.._

"Where? Where then?" Tom demanded breathlessly, my eyes were closed but I heard and felt the tires screech as Tom rounded a sharp corner and we were then driving up a hill.

"Right here!" I gasp out, eyes flying open and I pointed wildly to the trees lining the road we were climbing on one side. Tom was swerving the car over there the next minute, bumping the wheels up onto the curb and making my bladder lurch when we stopped. With the radio now off I could hear I sounded like some moaning whore. And Tom could too. Don't care... I thrashed in the seat and with one hand that I was not clutching myself with, I miraculously managed to tug that damn car door open and hurl myself out, staggering. I was hobbling to the trees, shaking and holding myself with everything I had and my hands on top of that. This was _dire_ , I couldn't take it I won't _make_ it I can't...

"Nngh. Come... on!" Just one more... step...  
Soon I was ripping my jeans buttons undone and I felt myself leaking and spurting but I grunted and held back just a moment longer making sure Tom wasn't looking before... I was safely behind the tree. And I was peeing. Fucking... finally. Fuck. Into the grass where no one could see. All that pressure spraying out. Splashing that grass damn hard. It felt so relieving and I was sighing, sweating and _moaning_ and my breathing sounded near orgasmic. No _this was_ orgasmic, this whole thing. The desperation was the buildup and _this moment_... was. the. fucking. release. "Uh... ah..." I moaned when those thoughts swirled through me and that relief I felt now portrayed those thoughts.  
The stream didn't stop for a long time which wasn't surprising. Already wet, the grass darkened more from the golden streams leaving me, the dirt soaking and then overflowing. And the telltale smell reeking all around me. The stench. My knees were close to buckling as I was weak with that ongoing pleasure of relief. Longer than any orgasm. Everyhting gushing out at the same speed and need as my moans. And then I was breathing hard, deep and slow; moaning strangled-like as the last of my piss finally dribbled out in a weak stream, leaving me empty, sated; like I'd fucking come hard. I sat back and sank weakly to the grass laying on my back, slowly gripping onto my cock to put it back in my underwear and jeans but I realised I had something of a stiffy. Well that was unavoidable.  
Just as I was considering taking care of it, there was a rustle of trees behind me and Tom appeared. He came beside me. "So... You good now?" He questioned. I had forgotten he'd been standing so near. Oh what he must have heard.   
Sniffing, I pushed my sweaty hair away from my face and with my free hand redressed myself, figuring I could sort that out later.  
"Yeah." I nodded and took a deep breath, pushing up to stand. My legs were trembling. Skin numb and quivering. The stench around me acrid and dizzying.  
Tom was giving me a curious, yet confused look which I ignored and just strode back out to the car.

"Bill?" Tom asked as I got in my seat and belted up, shutting the door. I showed him a look of mild interest. "Yeah?" I breathed.

"Didn't you want to... finish off back there?"

"Umm..." my cheeks tinted with that infamous red hue. Damn hot blush. "I did finish actually."

"No, Bill." Tom said. "I saw."

"You saw?" I panicked.

"Well, yeah. You were being loud as hell so I watched. Just to see."

"Just to see... what?" My eyelashes fluttered; disbelieving. He couldn't have. He shouldn't have. He wouldn't-  
"To see you piss."

\- Motherfucker.

My head jerked back just a fraction. "Why?"

"Why not?" His tone lowered, drawled, dragged - intoned sensually. 

Without warning, he stepped to my car door. And he reached over to me, cupped the back of my neck then kissed me. On the lips. Smashing our lips together. Before I could say: 'you're a weirdo...'

... _My_ damn weirdo.


End file.
